wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Auklet
|Relation4 = Brothers |RName4 = Prince Turtle, Prince Cerulean, Prince Octopus, Prince Fin, 28 unnamed ones |Relation5 = Uncle |RName5 = Commander Shark |Relation6 = Cousin |RName6 = Princess Moray, Several Unnamed princes and princesses |Relation7 = Ancestors |RName7 = Queen Pearl †, more |appeared = The Lost Heir, Moon Rising, Talons of Power |mentioned = Winter Turning, Darkness of Dragons, The Brightest Night, The Hidden Kingdom (indirect mention) }} Princess Auklet is a female SeaWing dragonet and is the youngest and last daughter of Queen Coral and King Gill. She is also the youngest sister of Princess Tsunami, Princess Anemone, Princess Orca, Prince Turtle, Prince Octopus, Prince Cerulean, Prince Fin, twenty-eight other unnamed SeaWing princes, two younger brothers that haven't hatched yet, and many more sisters killed by Orca's enchanted statue while in their eggs, or soon after they hatched. Being Queen Coral's daughter, she is an heir to the SeaWing throne. In The Lost Heir, Tsunami saved her by watching over her the night she hatched and defending her egg from Orca's Statue. She is one of the four living SeaWing heirs (Princess Moray included). Appearance Auklet has emerald-green scales and dark green eyes . She is noted by Clay to have Tsunami's snout. Personality Auklet is shown to be playful and bouncy by play-fighting, as shown in The Lost Heir and Moon Rising when she tackled her sister Tsunami. She also has a curious personality, as shown in the end of The Lost Heir, when she was digging in the sand and chasing crabs. Her playful side is shown again in Talons of Power when she's chasing bubbles in her garden. She also likes to attack her leash, as shown in Moon Rising, ''which could hint at her being silly, sweet and fierce. Biography The Lost Heir Being the queen's last egg, Auklet's egg was in extreme danger of being smashed by Orca's statue. Tsunami volunteered to protect Auklet's egg, risking her life for this task. She succeeded, but just barely, having her spear broken and being forced to fight the statue weaponless to protect the egg. Their other unnamed would-be sister, blue in color, was strangled to death by the statue two days before she was supposed to hatch with Auklet. While Tsunami was in Queen Coral's prison with The Dragonets of Destiny, Auklet was fitted for her harness, during which time Anemone was given temporary freedom. Additionally, Whirlpool raised the possibility of marrying her to become king officially, due to fear of Anemone ending up like Albatross. It is unknown if she is an animus like Orca, Anemone, and Turtle. She was taken to the Deep Palace when Burn's army attacked the Summer Palace and remained there for the rest of The War of SandWing Succession. Moon Rising Auklet appeared briefly at the beginning of ''Moon Rising. She was with Queen Coral, Anemone, and Turtle waiting outside Jade Mountain Academy. She tackled her harness, which leads up to believe that she also dislikes the harness. She said that she wants to attend school with Anemone and Turtle, but her mother said that she is too young, and her sister Tsunami told her that maybe she can attend the next year. Queen Coral was shown to be very protective of her. Winter Turning In the epilogue, Anemone's mind revealed to Darkstalker that she had enchanted Auklet's harness, which would hopefully help to "keep Queen Coral away" from Anemone for now. If not, she would "come up with something stronger." ''Talons of Power When Turtle went to warn Queen Coral about Anemone coming to kill her, he found Auklet with her. She was playing with bubbles in the garden. Auklet recognized her brother and started bouncing happily. When they were about to leave, she gave him a hug. ''Darkness of Dragons In Queen Coral's letter to Turtle, she said “Auklet and I send our love”. Family Tree Quotes "Me too! Me too! I want to go to school too!" - To Queen Coral "Turtle!" - To Prince Turtle when she recognizes him Trivia *An auklet is a type of small seabird that is usually black or dark grey in color. *Because of Albatross being part IceWing, Auklet is of IceWing descent. *One of the candidates for her name was "Walrus" (most likely Glory being sarcastic), however, Tsunami claimed that Auklet was much more dignified than that, immediately after which the young dragonet fell in an extremely undignified manner. *In a Scholastic video, Tui stated that she would have Auklet return, as she does in Talons of Power. *In the same video, she also said she wanted to write a book for her since she's such an unexplored character, along with Lynx and Flower. *Auklet has two younger brothers and many older ones, who were the eggs Tsunami saw in the royal hatchery in The Lost Heir. *She is one of the four dragonets to be seen hatched inside the series, the others being Moonwatcher, Darkstalker, and Bumblebee. *In Talons of Power, her favorite places are the bubble jet gardens in the Deep Palace. *Auklet is Queen Coral's youngest and last daughter. *In the epilogue of Winter Turning Darkstalker reads Anemone's mind and she thinks about that she enchanted Auklet's harness "to keep Coral away". Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold AukletTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Auklet.jpg|By Lucky Auklet by Hydra the NightWing.jpg|By Hydra the NightWing Scan 18.jpeg|Auklet with a bubble. - Art by Hrrdragons KawaiiAuklet.png|By Lightingstrike Whirlpool and AukletDA.png|By Rhyno Bullrag Auklet by Dragonlover12.jpg|Auklet by Dragonlover12 Flauklet.png|Auklet X Flame by H-awky Screen Shot 2015-02-09 at 1.03.59 PM.png|By Princess Auklet 1 2 3 4.png|Art by Ripnami1034 Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 3.28.07 PM.png|By Congela the IceWIng Screen Shot 2015-02-16 at 1.13.19 PM.png|By Princess Auklet ImageofAuklet.jpeg|By Sahel The Lost Heir Seawings.jpg|Tsunami's Fmaily|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Tsunami-s-Family-584123481 Wof d a d day 23 auklet by xthedragonrebornx-daf2mfr.png|By xTheDragonRebornx Aukletsie.png|An actual (whiskered) auklet wings_of_fire_auklet_by_choccoa-d8o9zl5.jpg|Wings of Fire Auklet by Choccoa|link=http://choccoa.deviantart.com/art/Wings-of-Fire-Auklet-524506217 auklet_by_stilltyrex-daw0lk6.png|Auklet by stilltyrex|link=http://stilltyrex.deviantart.com/art/Auklet-658437414 98765.png|Princess Auklet by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Auklet-704516998 31 - Auklet.png|Auklet by xTheDragonRebornx auklet headcanon small.png|Auklet by IceOfWaterflock|link=https://iceofwaterflock.deviantart.com/art/Auklet-724413969 af1269ef-02e7-474f-8006-1f0efd11a73e.png|Princess Auklet (by Obsidian the IceWing) auklet_by_beyond_the_barricade-daersk9.png|Auklet Auklet by MoonlightFantasy.png|Auklet by MoonlightFantasy Aukleth.jpg|Auklet Headbust (Heavily modified ref) Auklet GN.jpg|Auklet In the Graphic Novel|link=Princess Auklet 29ECCF5B-8614-4C03-AE80-B6E3E2BC496E.jpeg|Auklet Chasing a Crab References de:Auklet fr:Frégate pl:Alka ru:Кайра Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonets Category:LH Characters Category:MR Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Mentioned in DoD